The Introduction
A The Introduction egy kb. 20 perces videó, amit a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' videomotorjával készítettek, és megtudhatjuk, hogy vezettek a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City eseményei a GTA San Andreashoz, egyben bemutatja a játék főbb szereplőit is. Így nem volt szükség egy előtörténetet feldolgozó GTA San Andreas Stories játékra (mint a Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories a GTA III-ét és a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories a Vice Cityét), ez a videó teszi ezt meg. A film közvetlenül a San Andreas előtt játszódik 1992-ben, a játék ott indul, ahol a videó befejeződött: édesanyja halálhírére Carl visszatér Los Santosba. A videó Frank Tenpenny és Eddie Pulaski Az egyik jelentben találkozunk Frank Tenpenny és Eddie Pulaski rendőrtisztekkel, akik épp Big Smoketól jönnek, és a hozzájuk beosztott Jimmy Hernandezről és az őket fenyegető Ralph Pendelburyről beszélgetnek. Felveszik Hernandezt, akit egy tisztes, jó rendőrként ismerünk meg. Újoncként még apró-cseprő ügyek foglalkoztatják erős igazságérzetét, de Tenpenny hamar letorkollja. A C.R.A.S.H. trió utolsó jelenetében Pulaski egy másik rendőrt rugdal, aki minden bizonnyal Pendelbury. Tenpenny pisztolyt ad Hernandez kezébe, aki először visszautasítja, hogy megölje, de amikor Tenpenny megfenyegeti, végül lelövi az összevert tisztet. Mike Toreno és T-Bone Mendez Egy másik jelenetben T-Bone Mendezzel és Mike Torenoval ismerkedünk meg San Fierroban. Mendez épp brutálisan agyonveri Joset. Toreno telefonálás után egy "los santosi vásárlóról" beszél Mendeznek. Ken Rosenberg és Salvatore Leone A következő jelenetek Ken Rosenberg útját mutatják be Vice Citytől San Andreasig, miután kijött a drogelvonóról. Az első jelenetben Johnny Sindaccot látjuk a Salvatore’s Gentlemens Clubban, Liberty Cityben, amint Salvatore Leonenal beszél a három családról (ezek: Sindacco Family, Leone Family, Forelli Family), és egy új kaszinóról Las Venturasban, amibe Salvatore öt millió dollárt fektetne és a Sindaccok vezetnék (lásd még: Keresztapa). Salvatore nem elégedett a feltételekkel és a sajátjait ismerteti. Végül azt javasolja, hogy egy semleges kívülálló személyre kéne bízni a kaszinó vezetését, és felszólítja Johnnyt, hogy bizonyításként szabaduljon meg a saját emberüktől. A következő jelenetben Ken Rosenberg sétál ki a Fort Carson Medical Centerből Bone Countyban, és magában beszél. Nagy elhatározásai vannak, de hamar rájön, milyen béna magában. Később megpróbálja felhívni Tommy Vercettit, de ő kerüli Ken hívásait. A következő kép, hogy két névtelen Sindacco Családhoz tartozó ember sírt ásnak a sivatagban Mickeynek. Közben arról beszélgetnek, hogy állítólag a Leone Család pénzt adott kölcsön a főnökeiknek. Ezután Johnny bemegy Salvatore irodájába, és elmondja neki, hogy megszabadult az emberétől. Salvatore azt javasolja, hogy egy ügyvédet bízzanak meg a munkával, aki most szabadult a rehabról, és korábban a Forelliknek dolgozott Floridában. Az utolsó jelenetben Salvatore beront Rosenberg irodájába és számon kéri rajta, miért nem dolgozik keményebben, hogy megtérüljön a befektetése. Salvatore megemlíti, hogy ő szerezte ezt a munkát Kennek, szóval az ő'' embere. Kent Paul és Maccer Kent Paul és Maccer is megjelenik egy salfordi stúdióban, ahogy arról beszélnek, hogy Kent lett a Gurning Chimps banda tulajdonosa. Maccer pedig teljesen odavan, hogy Amerikába fognak utazni. CJ és Sweet A fő szál a videóban természetesen CJ-re és a los santosi utcai bandákra koncentrál, kezdve három Ballas taggal, akik marihuánát szívnak egy sikátorban és a Grove Street Familiest fikázzák, majd eltervezik, hogy megölik Sweetet. A következő jelenetben Big Smoke és Ryder beszélget Ryder házában az "esélyek"ről és a "sors"ról. Smoke megpróbálja beszervezni Rydert is a Ballas soraiba. Majd a Grove Steet Családok tagjait láthatjuk: Sweet, Big Smoke, OG Loc, és mások ütik el idejüket a Grove Streeten. Smoke szerint a "hagyományokhoz ragaszkodás" okozza, hogy a banda "elveszti az utcáit" és elpuhult. Jeffery azt hangoztatja, hogy ő "Gangsta Rapper" és OG Locnak nevezi magát. Smoke és Sweet azt tanácsolja neki, ne akarjon olyan életet, mint az övék, hanem menjen főiskolára és kezdjen valamit magával. Smoke megkérdezi Sweettől, hallot-e valamit CJ-ről és Sweet elmagyarázza, hogy nincsenek beszélő viszonyban. A következő jelenetben CJ-t láthatjuk, amit Liberty Cityben autót rabol. A lopott autóból felhívja Joey Leonet és megkérdezi, hova vigye a zsákmányt. Egy rövid vágóképre láthatunk egy zöld Sabret kigördülni egy garázsból, majd újra CJ-t látjuk, ahogy fegyvert fog valakire egy sikátorban. Újra a zöld Sabret mutatják, ahogy Ganton utcáin halad, és elér a Grove Streetre. Itt tüzet nyitnak a kocsiból a Johnson házra. Ahogy a kocsi elmegy, Sweet rohan be a házba, és kifele jövet feltartóztatja Kendlt, aki épp be akar menni. A lány a lépcsőn zokog, miközben Sweet felhívja CJ-t: édesanyjuk halott. A játék első küldetése ettől a ponttól kezdődik. Halálok *Mickey - Egy Sindacco Család tag ölte meg, hogy befektetést szerezzenek a Caligula's Casinohoz. *Ralph Pendelbury - Jimmy Hernandez ölte meg, hogy bizonyítson a C.R.A.S.H. tagoknak. *Beverly Johnson - A Ballas banda tagjai ölték meg, akik Sweetet akarták lelőni. *Jose (?) - T-Bone Mendez öli meg. Érdekességek * Minden jelenet (kivéve Liberty Cityt) a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas helyszínein játszódik, még akkor is, ha egyébként máshol lenne: pl Kent Paul stúdiója valójában Madd Dogg villájának belterében van. * One of the possible reasons Tommy Vercetti does not talk in this movie is that Ray Liotta, the voice actor of Tommy, had a dispute with Rockstar North about how much "effort" he put in to Vice City. *A Sex Club 7 megléte Liberty Cityben időbeli hiba. 1998 előtt Paulie's Revue Bar volt a neve. Ez azért van, mert a Rockstar a GTA: Liberty City Storiest később készítette, mnt a GTA: San Andreast. * Mike Toreno jelenetében T-Bone épp agyonver valakit. Habár a férfi erősen vérzik, mégis jól felismerhető: Josera hasonlít a Cesar Vialpando küldetésből. Videó http://www.youtube.com/embed/daw8xhaGj2s Szövegkönyv '''Los Santos' Frank Tenpenny: Tudtam, hogy az a kövér fasz egyetért majd velünk Eddie Pulaski: Ja, mindig így van, ha egyszer felfogták, milyen esélyeket kínálunk nekik. Mondd Frank, mit kezdjünk ezzel a Hernandezzel, akit mellénk osztottak? Tenpenny: Pontosan azt, amit a legutóbb. Vagy a mi szabályaink szerint játszik, vagy lesz egy kis problémája, mint ennek a túlméretes seggfejnek. Nézd, én nem aggódom emiatt, Pulaski. Pendelbury sokkal nagyobb gondot jelent. Ha megteszi amivel fenyeget, ez a szarság nagyon érdekessé fpg válni. Pulaski: Ja. Hé Frank, adnál egy cigit? (Elmennek) ____ (Néhány Ballas tag dohányzik egy sikátorban) Balla 1: Hey, ide adott azt a szart, testvérem ? Balla 2: persze, tesó. Balla 1: Ember, ez a lószar ? Ember, te neked nincs olyanod, amit elszívnék ? Balla 2: Ez nem szar, tesó. Ez a hídró. Balla 1: Mindegy ember. Balla 2: Ember, bíztos vagy ebben ? Balla 1: Man, I'm telling you, dude, Grove Street's gone to shit, man. They done. Balla 2: But we copping off of one of they O.G.s man. You sure this is cool, or this some kinda trap? Balla 1: Be cool, man. And if anyone tries shit... (Pulls out his gun) we blast 'em. Balla 2: For sure. Balla 1: Man, Grove Street ain't even no real gang no more, homie. They perpetrators, now they even know it. Shit changes. And this shit (pulls out drugs) changes everybody, man. Even O.G.s want a slice of this... and loyal customers. Balla 2: Guess you're right. That shit changes everything, don't it. Balla 1: For sure. Let's bounce, homie. (E közben Ryder házánál, Ryder éppen vasal.) Ryder: The way I see it, man, I need to be in charge of my destiny, homie. Big Smoke: This way you will be, homie. This is all about destiny. You know I got your back, right homie? Ryder: Cool. How my shit look, fool? Smoke: Yeah, yeah, it's cool. Now, the way I see it is that we don't have a choice. Ain't nothing to feel bad about. You put a gun to a brother's head, brother's gonna do what he's told, no matter if he's a fool or a wise man. You don't want a bullet in the brain, but if you can make it work and make some benjamins while you at it, then that's cool. Ryder: It's gonna take more than a bullet in the head to stop me. Smoke: I don't doubt that, homie. ---San Fierro (In an abandoned lot) T-bone Mendez: (beating the crap out of some guy) You gonna tell me right now, homie. Tell me! You better tell me what I want to know. Mike Toreno: Hey Mendez! (Mendez stops) Come on, enough. Mendez: Punk ass. I think this vato's a fucking rat, ese. I can smell it on him. Toreno: I think that's something else we can smell. He ain't going to talk now. Mendez: So what do we do now, holmes? Toreno: I think I got us a buyer down in Los Santos. Mendez: Por cuanto, holmes? How much? Toreno: Not sure, yet. But they're talking big. Up to a hundred K's a month, low risk. (Toreno's phone rings, he answers and T-bone goes back to work on the guy) Hello. Yeah. Yes. Yes, you read it correctly. Well, I'm sorry it seems that way to you. Yeah. No. Yes. It's unconventional, yes. Mendez: (talking to half dead guy) Come on. Get off me, man. Toreno: (Still in phone) Well, when did your methods ever get results? When? Hey, I know people who are dead because of you, so don't mess with me on this one, okay? It's vital that it goes ahead. History will understand. (quietly) I've done a lot of work, they trust me now. Yeah. No, you can't play with shit and not get dirty. Everybody knows that. Even you, okay? Now look, I gotta go. I gotta go. (back to Mendez who is still beating this guy) Mendez! Now listen. That was a buyer. We gotta step up production. We're not thinking big enough here, okay? My connections in Panama can get is all the product we need, untouched! But you've got to arrange the market. So why don't you stop dancing with your boyfriend here and get on it, alright? Huh? Mendez: Man, fuck it, man. (Toreno leaves) I'm gonna get this piece of shit outta here. (To the now dead guy) You weigh a lot for a fucking dead body, man ---Back in Los Santos (Some Orange Grove members are playing craps) Sweet Johnson: Baby needs diapers! (rolls dice) All together: Oh! Sweet: Shit! Smoke: Hey, fool, we losing the streets, man. Sweet: Nah. We just standing by our principles, homie. Smoke: But our principles are making us bitches, man. Every day, Ballas get stronger, and you and I get weaker. You and I get poorer, man! Sweet: Man, that shit'll blow over. It always does. Smoke: Oh whatever, man! (Jeffrey, O.G. Loc walks right into the game) Loc: Man, whoever heard of a gangster rapper called Jeffrey, man? Smoke: Hey Jeffrey, man, you're messing up the game, man! Loc: O.G. Loc! Now that's a gangster name, man. Like Sweet, or Big Smoke. Smoke: Jeffrey, you ain't no gangster. Sweet: Man, you ain't never put in no work for the set. You a friend, but you ain't no gangster. Loc: Man, I'm for real, homie. For real! Sweet: Okay, cool! Now kick rocks, you messin' up my game. Loc: You know what? I'm gonna prove to y'all how real I am. Watch me! Sweet: Jeffrey, go to college, man! Make something of yourself. Me and the fat man, we messed our lives up. We fucked up in the game, man. We products of the environment. Don't be a idiot, man. Make us proud. Do shit different, baby. Loc: But I'm a gangster rapper! It's my calling, homie! Smoke: Look man, do whatever you want, but get the fuck outta here. Sweet: (laughing) No, man, go be a gangster someplace else, baby. Loc: (walking away) Forget y'all! Smoke: (to Sweet) This ain't a playground craze, man. This is the biggest money-making opportunity that guys like us will ever see. Sweet: I got all the shit I need. Man, I thought we was in this for the hood, not destroying the family, man. This Grove Street, nigga. Roll the dice! Smoke: Talking of holding families together, you heard from CJ lately? Sweet: We ain't speaking. He got his own life. More than he deserves. Smoke: What-- what-- what, Brian been dead, what, five years now? Sweet: Yeah, CJ have five years when he should have been dead. Man, I lost two brothers, man. One got killed and one showed himself, old perpetratin' ass bitch. Smoke: You real gangsta, man, but you gotta lighten up. See, CJ, he's... Sweet: CJ running 'round like a fool on the east coast. He can rot in hell for all I give a fuck. ---Liberty City (Red Light District. Carl Johnson, CJ éppen sétál, miközben el akal lopni egy verdát, de minegyiknek zárva van az ajtaja.) CJ: Picsába, Francba! (A car stops at a red light right next to CJ. He heads over to the driver side door. Opens it quickly.) Driver: (CJ lands a quick punch) Oh! CJ: Get out of the car! (throws the driver to the street) Driver: What the... CJ: Out! Now! (get's in the car and peels out) (now driving towards St. Marks area talking on a cell phone) Yo. Hey, wassup, man? It's CJ. Yeah. I hear you. I never knew my dad, but my brother used to make my life miserable. yeah, well, that's what family for. Anyway, I got that thing you wanted. Want me to shoot it by the garage? No, no. I gotta get this thing off the street, man. It's way hot. All right, cool. Later. (hangs up) (cut to Salvatore Leone's office in his house in St. Marks) Salvatore Leone: So, Johnny, you want five million dollars of my money? Johnny Sindacco: I want to help you make a fortune, Mr. Leone. My father wants to unite our organizations. Leone: The Sindaccos and the Leones? That's impossible. That's been impossible since your associates whacked my cousin. Hey, you know me. Business is business. The personal stuff is nonsense. I'd like to see a way past this bullshit. Now where were we? Johnny: Uh, you was... seeing a way past this? Leone: No, I was saying I'd like to, and you were asking me for five million dollars. So, let me understand it. I go in on your casino, take a third stake alone with your organization, and the Forelli's, then I let you guys manage my investment for me? Johnny: Bingo! Leone: Yeah. Yeah. You must really think my mother, God rest her soul, fucked an idiot instead of my father. Are you calling my mother an idiot who goes with morons? (one of Salvatore's bodyguards stands up and gets close to Johnny. Johnny gets up) Johnny: No, of course not, Mr. Leone. I'm only making an offer. Clearly, I misinterpreted your intentions here. Look, I humbly apologize. Forgive me. Leone: (Salvatore stands up, mad) Sit down or I'll slit your throat myself! (Johnny sits) You little cocksucker. Ever since Sonny Forelli got himself pasted all over Florida, you think you run things in this town. You show me no respect. You insult my family. Your father? He ain't fit to wipe my ass. I'd fuck an elephant before I'd fuck your mother. How does that feel? Johnny: Mr. Leone, I think you're just misunderstanding... Leone: Hey, you're a good kid. Me, I'm just an old fool. What do I know? Nothing, really. Actually, less than nothing. You can have the money. Johnny: We can? Leone: If you give me control of the books. Johnny: Yeah, you see, we can't do that, Mister Leone. Leone: Then, I meant it. Your mother's a fucking transvestite. I got an idea. What about a third party? An independent guy. He runs the place, and together we run him. Johnny: We can't do that, Mr. Leone. We got our guy in there already. Leone: Get rid of him. Show me exactly how much you want my organization's involvement. ---Las Venturas (Outside of the Fort Carson Medical Center) (Ken Rosenberg walks out of the building, talking to himself) Ken: I don't need a bump. I don't need a bump. I don't need a bump. Coke is for the weak. Coke is for the weak. I am strong. I am strong! Winners win and losers hit the rails and nail hookers. I am in control of my own destiny! (sighs) I need a job. I've been disbarred from the law. But I'm in control. I've done it. I'm clean! I'm cleaner than a new toilet seat. I don't need a bump! Ha! Ha! Ha... (starts to hitchhike) I could use a ride. Ah, this sucks. ---Los Santos (Tenpenny is on a cell phone outside a donut shop leaning on their police car) Tenpenny: Listen to me, son. I don't give a fuck about you, I don't give a fuck about your principles, I don't give a fuck about your friends. People who get in my way get fucked with. Now, you got paid. You took the money. (Pulaski comes toward the car from the donut place) I'm trying to set you up for life here, boy, and you're inadequate. You're no use to me at all, boy. Maybe I should kill you instead? (To Eddie) Eddie, organize a hit squad. Pulaski: Not a problem. Tenpenny: (back into the phone) You hear that? You feelin' me here? You about to wake up with your head fifty feet away from your body, son. Do what we agreed. Oh, you think you can put one over on me? Do you? I don't think so. So do it! This week! (hangs up the phone) Pulaski: All good, pal? Tenpenny: Pal? I'm your superior officer and don't you forget that shit! But yeah, all good. Pulaski: So is he gonna do it? Tenpenny: Didn't I say it's all good? (they get into the car) Pulaski: So we gonna go get the kid? Tenpenny: Yeah. Let's initiate the little bastard onto the force. (Cuts to a Slow shot following a green Sabre out of a garage) (Ekkor vissza megy a jelenet Ken Rosenberghez amikor telefonál Las Venturasban) Ken: Ah, igen. Tommy Vercettit, kérem. Mond meg neki hogy Ken Rosenberg hívta. Ken Rosenberg. Te nem hallottál rólam? Ki vagy te? Ken Rosenberg. Rosenberg! Oh! Oh igazán? Te el mondtad neki hogy én hívtam ? Nézd, én tartottam el azt a hálátlant, és most kerüli a hívásaimat ? Csak kapcsold őt a telefonhoz most rögtön! Halló? Halló? Picsába! (le teszi a telefont) ---Salford, England (Cuts to Kent Paul hanging up a phone, they are in a recording studio) Paul: I got the signature! I am now the proud and legal manager of The Gurning Chimps. (To Maccer) You're mine, Maccer, son. You're mine. Fifty grand it cost me to buy you out of your contract. You're like a race horse or a great little sloshpot. Guaranteed banker. This time, my son, this time! Maccer: Fucking great, kiddo. Bowing in! Give us a hug! Paul: Come here! (they hug) Maccer: I love you, lad. I love you. (still hugging) I've never felt like this before. Paul: Fantastic, son. A bit of emotion never hurt no one. (still hugging) Err, great. (Paul lets go, Maccer still hugging) Yeah, let me go now. You're sweating. Maccer: Wow! These doves are blinding. I'm rushing me cock off! Paul: How many have you done, then? Maccer: Nineteen. Come on! Give it some! you got any B, Pablo? Paul: No! (Maccer walks away, Paul quietly) Fifty grand for this northern prick. Maccer: America! America! I can't fucking wait! ---Liberty City (CJ walking down an alley in the red light district. A man walks by him going the other direction. CJ quickly turn around, pulls out a pistol and shoves the man against the wall) CJ: Give me your fucking money! Man: All right, man. All right, man. (gives CJ his wallet) Here, man. Here, man, take it. CJ: (takes the wallet) Yeah. Man: Come on, man, just don't shoot me. CJ: (Hits the man in the head with the pistol, walks away) Punk ass motherfucker! (Scene cuts to the desert of San Andreas. Two men are digging) Man 1: Hey, how's your woman? Man 2: She's a ball buster. Ever since we moved to Venturas, all she wants to do... spend, spend, spend. For Chrissakes, I got better luck on the tables. Man 1: Yeah, I hear you. Hey, give me a hand with this guy, will you? Man 2: Yeah. (the digging stops, Man 1 walks over to a body on the ground) I mean, why'd we whack Mickey anyhow? He was a stand up guy. Man 1: I dunno, something about money. Man 2: Oh man. (getting out of the hole) What, he was on the take? Man 1: Nah, he was kosher. A little too kosher. (They pick up the body) That's why he had to go. Man 2: Oh, I get it. (they pick the body up) Man 1: Yeah, he was declaring too much money, so we gotta get a new guy in. You know, I hear the Leones are lending the bosses some money. Man 2: The Leones? (they put down the body on the ground) Man 1: Yeah. Man 2: Get the fuck outta here. We hate the Leones. Man 1: I know. That's what I said to Johnny, but he said they needed the money. (they kick the body into the hole) Man 2: Buona notte,dirtball. Man 1: So, Mickey gets capped, so we get a new guy in, who everybody bullies. Then, when he misbehaves... Man 2: We dig another hole. (goes to get the shovel) Man 1: Exactly. Hey, you hear about Bobby back east? Man 2: No, what? Man 1: He's gone queer. Can you believe that shit? Man 2: Oh Mother of Christ Almighty, I've seen everything! Man 1: Minchia! (man 2 starts to cover up the body with dirt) (Cut to Salvatore's office in St. Marks) Johnny: (Walks in) So, we got a vacancy. We kept our end of the bargain. Leone: Then I guess we're on. You want something to drink? Johnny: No, no, I'm good, thank you. So who's gonna run this casino for us? Leone: Hey, we're gonna need a real idiot. A guy we can all push around. There's this lawyer, used to work for the Forellis down in Florida. I heard he's sniffing around for a job. Just got out of rehab or something. Johnny: Yeah, that'll work. Leone: I'll make a call. Johnny: Great. Leone: Hey... (they shake hands) Don't fuck this up, kid. (Cuts to another slow shot of the green Sabre driving through an alley) (Then goes to Tenpenny and Pulaski in their police car parked outside the Los Santos PD) (Hernandez walks up to the car) Pulaski: So you're the new kid, huh? Hernandez: Yeah, been working on the streets three years though, and I realize there is only one kind of crime in Los Santos... gang crime. That's why I joined CRASH. Pulaski: Get in the car, kid. (Hernandez gets in the back, they start to drive) Hernandez: I was called in on this domestic dispute case once. You got this young kid, okay? Can't be more than twenty years old, beating up his wife. So I figure, easy, right? No man hits a woman. Well, it turns out this woman spends all day freebasing and nearly let their kid starve to death. All right, so what do I do? I could take this guy in, and leave a little kid with a drug-addict mother, or I let a guy off with beating up his wife. I mean, it's difficult out there. Tenpenny: Domestic violence? Hernandez: Yeah, yeah. Serious stuff, man. Tenpenny: Yeah, I'm sure. Pulaski, pull over. (they pull over) Well, I deal with drug dealers, gang bangers and psychotics, all of them chasing after a lot of money, none of them scared to kill me, you, or all our families, if they think it will help them. Now this is a bit more serious than a domestic dispute, pal. Hernandez: I didn't mean anything by it. I was just--- Tenpenny: I'm not really interested in what you meant to say. See, what you said was you found a woman on drugs a difficult situation. Now how the hell am I supposed to trust you if you're so easily confused? Hernandez: Look, I'm a good cop. Tenpenny: This ain't about being a good cop, Pepe. Pulaski: It's about taking control of the streets from the fucking savages who've got it now! Hernandez: I know! Tenpenny: Then you'll do what it takes? Hernandez: Yeah, whatever it takes! Tenpenny: 'Cause this is a game of percentages, 24/7, 365. We're just trying to screw as many bad guys as we can. Hernandez: Yeah, I know. Tenpenny: That means letting some bad guys get away with things. Pulaski: And sometimes it means doing shit that you ain't proud of, because you're strong enough and smart enough to understand the bigger picture. Hernandez: Look, I know. Tenpenny: You don't know shit. Get the fuck out of the car, ese. (Hernandez gets out) (cuts to another shot of the greed Sabre driving down the street in Ganton) (cuts to Las Venturas, inside the Caligula's Palace casino office) (Ken Rosenberg is sitting at the desk. Suddenly, Salvatore Leone walks in with a bodyguard, angry) Leone: Are you enjoying yourself, huh? Ken: (getting up) N-no! I just-- you know, just getting a feel for the place. Leone: So this is the way it is. You're sitting here already, having a good time. Me, five million in the hole to the Sindaccos, and you not doing a thing about it? Huh? Ken: No, not at all. I spoke with Johnny. He explained everything. Leone: Oh, you spoke with Johnny? Ken: Yeah, he came by-- Leone: You spoke with him, huh? Ken: Yeah! Leone: Did you suck him off as well, you little fucking weasel? You're my man, not his! I got a good mind to end this here and now, you Judas, you rat! Ken: Come on, sir! I thought that was the job. Leone: Oh, you thought that was the job? Mike, (to bodyguard) get the door. (Mike shuts the door) (Salvatore pulls a gun on Ken and grabs him) Leone: I'm the job! Me and my money. And I want it back, and I want it back fast. Johnny fucking Sindacco even so much as blinks at you, I want to hear about it. You find a way to get me my money and fast. Understood? Ken: Yes! Yes! Understood! Understood. (Salvatore puts the gun away, Ken sits down) Leone: And cheer up. Have some fun around here. This is supposed to be a casino, not a monastery. Christ, I've had more fun taking a crap than I've had here. Come on, go get me a drink. (Ken gets up) Smile, schmuck! (Cuts to Los Santos, Pulaski is kicking a downed police officer, Tenpenny and Hernandez are standing and watching) Pulaski: (yelling) Who you gonna tell now? Tenpenny: (stopping Pulaski) Eddie, chill out, man. Pulaski: The prick's still breathing. Tenpenny: That's good. Hernandez... finish him off. (offers Hernandez a gun) Hernandez: Come on. please. Don't make me do this! Tenpenny: Say what? Hernandez: I can't. Tenpenny: Hey, I thought you understood. Hernandez: He's a fucking cop, you maniac. Pulaski: Not no more he ain't. Tenpenny: We went over this. It's about percentages. Hernandez: I know! Tenpenny: So who's side you on, his or mine? Hernandez: Yours, Frank! Yours! Tenpenny: Then be a fucking man. You cap him, or I cap you. (Hernandez takes the gun but is reluctant to shoot) Pulaski: Come on, do it! Pull the trigger! (Hernandez shoots the cop) (cuts to another shot of the green Sabre driving down the street Sweet's house is on. There are two Balla's in the car. They circle around to CJ's and Sweet's mothers house and open fire with a big drive-by. As they flee, an OGF member fires at the car but doesn't get anyone.) (Sweet rohan a házhoz) Sweet: Ne! Oh a francba! Ne! (CJ és Sweet húga, Kendl rohan egyenesen a házhoz) Kendl: Oh Anya! Anya! Ne! Ne! Ne! (Sweet visszajön és megállítja Kendlt, aki a házhoz siett) Sweet: Gyerünk lányl! Anya! Kendl: Ne! Francba! Francba! Ne (Kendl a lépcsőn ül, és Sweet felhívja az öccsét Carlt) Sweet: CJ, itt a testvéred! CJ: (A telefonban) Oké. Mit akarsz ? Sweet: Azt hiszem haza kell jönnöd. Anyáról van szó. Ő meghalt, tesó. (A klip CJ-hez megy, ahol CJ szomorú lesz) Isten hozott San Andreasban! Forrás The Introduction script on GameFAQs de:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction en:The Introduction es:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction pl:The Introduction pt:The Introduction ru:Вступление tr:The Introduction vi:The Introduction Kategória:GTA San Andreas Kategória:Történelem Kategória:Szövegkönyvek